1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to toy vehicles and, more particularly, to wheeled, battery operated toy vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toy vehicles are typically adapted to only a single mode of operation. This is because toy vehicles are typically designed to optimally operate in a single end use environment. For example, some toy vehicles are designed as climbing toys and, thus, are intended only to be motor driven. Other types of toys are designed as free-wheeling vehicles which the user pushes, or allows to roll down an incline.
Surprisingly, the simple and desirable free-wheeling mode of use is generally not possible with many powered toy vehicles because the gear train in most toy vehicles is always engaged with the wheels. In such cases it is difficult or impossible for the wheels to rotate in the absence of motor operation and the toys cannot be operated in a true free-wheeling mode.